Indonesian General Election 2009
Indonesia holds General Election 2009 on April and July 2009. It is the 10th general election in Indonesia since 1955 but also known as the 3rd in the Reformation era of 1998 after Soeharto regime. According to Indonesian constitution (UUD 1945) and the regulation of General Election, the general election is held every 5 years to elect the legislative members and the president.It makes the general election is carried out two times per election year.General Election Commission (KPU) is the official organization that has responsibility to manage this event in Indonesia. For the first, people will vote for the legislative members. The elected members will organize Indonesian House of Representatives which is called Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat (DPR) in national, provinces, and municipalities level. Currently, there are two types of legislative member in national level, the one who represents the parties and the other serves as independent candidate representing the provinces known as Dewan Perwakilan Daerah (DPD). These two types member were elected on April 9, 2009. The General Election 2009 was followed by 38 national parties and 6 local parties based on provinces. These parties already validated by KPU to join the election. List of the parties is as followed : # Partai Hati Nurani Rakyat (Hanura) # Partai Karya Peduli Bangsa (PKPB) # Partai Pengusaha dan Pekerja Indonesia (P3I) # Partai Peduli Rakyat Nasional (PPRN) # Partai Gerakan Indonesia Raya (Gerindra) # Partai Barisan Nasional (Barnas) # Partai Keadilan dan Persatuan Indonesia (Indonesian Unity and Justice Party/PKPI) # Partai Keadilan Sejahtera (Welfare Justice Party/PKS) # Partai Amanat Nasional (National Mandate Party/PAN) # Partai Indonesia Baru (New Indonesian Party/PIB) # Partai Kedaulatan # Partai Persatuan (Unity Party) # Partai Kebangkitan Bangsa (National Awakening Party/PKB) # Partai Pemuda Indonesia (Indonesian Youth Party) # Partai Nasional Indonesia Marhaenis (Indonesian National Party - Marhaenis/PNI Marhaenis) # Partai Demokrasi Pembaruan (PDB) # Partai Karya Perjuangan (PAKAR Pangan) # Partai Matahari Bangsa (PMB) # Partai Penegak Demokrasi Indonesia (PPDI) # Partai Persatuan Demokrasi Kebangsaan (PDK) # Partai Republik Nusantara (RebublikaN) # Partai Pelopor # Partai Golongan Karya (Functional Group Party/Golkar) # Partai Persatuan Pembangunan (Development Unity Party/PPP) # Partai Damai Sejahtera (PDS) # Partai Nasional Banteng Kerakyatan Indonesia (PNBK) # Partai Bulan Bintang (PBB) # Partai Demokrasi Indonesia Perjuangan (National Democracy Party-Struggle/PDIP) # Partai Bintang Reformasi (PBR) # Partai Patriot # Partai Demokrat (Democratic Party/PD) # Partai Kasih Demokrasi Indonesia (PKDI) # Partai Indonesia Sejahtera (Indonesian Welfare Party/PIS) # Partai Kebangkitan Nasional Ulama (PKNU) # Partai Aman Aceh Sejahtera (PAAS) - Acehnese local Party # Partai Daulat Aceh Sejahtera - Acehnese local Party # Partai Suara Independen Rakyat Aceh (SIRA) - Acehnese local party # Partai Rakyat Aceh (PRA) - Acehnese local party # Partai Aceh - Acehnese local party # Partai Bersatu Aceh (PBA) - Acehnese local party # Partai Merdeka (Independence Party) # Partai Persatuan Nadhatul Ulama Indonesia (PPNUI) # Partai Sarikat Indonesia (Indonesian United Party) # Partai Buruh (Labour Party) On legislative election phase, about 171 million Indonesian citizens were predicted to vote as registered in the official Permanent Voter List (DPT) announced by KPU. Only voters who listed in DPT can participate to vote. But there are many problems reported because of non accurate DPT as it didn't accommodate all the voters. These problems trigger mass protest from the parties and also the citizen who lost their voting right. On the other hand, about 30% of all the voters choose not to participate in the general election on purpose. This group is called the "white group" (Golput). Golput can emerge for many reasons. It reflects their attitude against the parties, government, and KPU. It also symbolizes the pessimistic view about future situation in Indonesia that will not be change with the leadership transition through general election. Category:Event